


Clueless

by queenlunatic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Katara and Zuko are "secretly" dating, Sokka is not as clueless as they think he is, Sokka-centric, a short fun drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlunatic/pseuds/queenlunatic
Summary: 'They like to think that he is totally clueless. And alright, so sometimes he is ok? But Sokka isn’t an idiot. A fool, yeah, he admits, he can be rather … foolish. But an idiot? Nah.He thinks he notices it before the others do. I mean, of course he does, that’s his sister we’re talking about and Sokka knows more about her than anyone.'In which a not clueless Sokka slightly antagonizes his baby sister and her not-so-secret Fire Prince boyfriend.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of my favorite Parks and Rec scenes! It seems like I have energy to write new fics but not update on other ones. Hm, must be something in the air. Anyway, enjoy this short one-shot that would not leave me alone until I wrote it.

* * *

They like to think that he is totally clueless. And alright, so sometimes he is ok? But Sokka isn’t an idiot. A fool, yeah, he admits, he can be rather … foolish. But an idiot? Nah. 

He thinks he notices it before the others do. I mean, of course he does, that’s his sister we’re talking about and Sokka knows more about her than anyone. 

The first thing he notices-and it’s just so gross and  _ icky  _ and bleh-are those googly eyes she gives Zuko when she thinks no one can see. Sokka is almost tempted to go right up to the Firebender and demand he tells him all the details about their little life-changing field trip together. Of course, he won’t do that because that would be chauvinistic-and he’s not that anymore!-and also because he knows that Katara can protect herself. Still, he can’t help but be worried about her. I mean Jet had been a jerk! Could he really be blamed for wanting to watch out for his baby sister when it came to boys. No, of course not. 

And while he can’t do the entire “I must protect my sister’s virtue by honor on the Water Tribe” It didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little bit of fun antagonizing both his sister and her newest- _ ick _ -lover. Especially when that new- _ ick _ -lover was Zuko. The most easily irritable person to exist. 

Besides, Zuko is nothing like Jet. Sure, Zuko can be a jerk sometimes, but he isn’t someone to blow up an entire city. 

Well, eh, at least not anymore. 

And also, Zuko is his bro now! He likes the dude and really doesn’t think Katara could do worse. Not that Zuko deserves her, because no one deserves Katara, but at least he isn’t Jet. Or even Haru. And while he knows about Aang’s crush on his sister he just can’t see it happening. Sorry, Aang, but you’re twelve and you don’t have a palace or beach house. 

Wait no, that’s not why, those are his reasons for it not working out with Aang. Anyway, Katara, he knows, just doesn’t see Aang like that. But she does see Zuko like that. Right now. In front of him, while he eats his food. He nearly blanches at the sweetness in front of him. 

Get a room, you two, he thinks as she stuffs another spoonful of noodles into his mouth, get a room far, far away from here. 

Might as well start antagonizing. He sets his spoon down with a clang and declares, “Damn, it’s super hot in here!” 

The way Katara and Zuko look away from each other as if the other didn’t exist is enough for him to nearly choke on his next spoonful of food. 

******

  
  
He starts with Zuko, since he is so much easier to rile up than his sister. 

Katara is practicing her bending on the beach away from them and Zuko is looking on, like a lovestruck idiot. 

Sokka comes up behind him and sits next to him. He begins talking about nothing really, he knows Zuko is not paying a lick of attention to him. 

He was, of course, talking about ten-tentacled squid and blasting jelly when he says, “You know when I was first exposed to blasting jelly? It was this jerk who wanted to blow up a city, not good times I tell you.”   
  
“Mmhm.”   
  
“Anyway, yeah so this guy named Jet totally just wanted to blow up a whole town.”   
  
Here Zuko turns to him, “Jet?” 

“Yeah, you know him?”   
  
Zuko slightly shrugs. “I guess.” 

Interesting, this should make it much more fun now. “Wow, small world.” He turns back towards the figure of his sister before saying, “Katara had like a major crush on him. She even-”   
  
But he never finishes his sentence because Zuko gets up and stomps away loudly. The grass to the side of where the firebender once sat is slightly singed. Sokka chuckles, this form of irritation was almost as effective as poking him with a stick. 

  
  
******   


  
“You know, Zuko’s a pretty handsome dude.”   
  
“Huh?!” his sister coughs out. “What do you mean?”   
  
“I just mean he’s a pretty handsome dude. I mean look at him!” And he points at where Zuko is practicing his firebending. “Even with that stupid dragon dance, he is pretty dreamy if I do say so myself.”    
  
Katara huffs with a furious splattering of blush over her cheeks and nose. But she remains seated even though she won’t look him in the eye because she is simmering with embarrassment. 

******

  
  
If the googly eyes aren’t enough there’s also all the … touching. The brushing of the fingertips, the covertly easing a loose strand of hair behind the ear, and the ever-frequent hugging. 

Part of him thinks it’s sweet, the other part thinks it’s retch worthy. Right now, is one of those times. They like to “secretly” touch hands whenever Katara picks up their plates to wash after dinner. 

He waits until just the right moment before he speaks up, “That was a great dinner Katara. Don’t you think so Zuko? She used fire-flakes this time! She knows they’re your favorite.”

Zuko coughs and a tinge of red paints his cheeks, Katara snatches the bowl straight from his hands and moves much too quickly towards a cheekily smiling Top

“It was really good. Uhm, thanks Katara.

“Yeah, no problem,” she says brushing off the compliment.

He can feel her glare on him, but Sokka has turned his face towards something Aang is saying and completely ignores her reaction. 

Serves them right for trying to be coy and cute, he thinks. 

******

  
  
Toph approaches him later that night before heading towards her room.    
  
“So, you know too huh?”   
  
He chuckles. “Should have known your feet would know before anyone else, Toph.”   
  
“Duh,” she states, “you also know they’ve been sleeping together right? For like the past week?”   
  
He didn’t know that. And  _ gross, gross, gross.  _ He silently gags. 

“Oh, feels like you didn’t,” she giggles, “well now you do. Sorry about that Snoozles.” 

And while he is still silently gagging he thinks of something brilliant, something that would give him a priceless Katara or Zuko reaction. 

******

He sits outside her room gleefully rubbing his hands together just waiting for her to emerge out of it. He knows she’s the one to be roused from her sleep first because she is a very loud waker. If the rustling inside said room is to be believed, she is about half-way done with dressing. Oh, Sokka cannot wait to see the look on her face and the sputtering reaction. 

Zuko’s dry muddy footprints were still on the ground in front of him, a tell-tale sign that someone had been spending the night. How would she try to explain away that? It was going to be too easy. He almost wished he had some sort of painter to capture the moment forever. 

He hears the door creak slightly and he quickly schools his features into a more impassive and neutral look. 

She jumps when she sees him, her face flushing as she hurriedly closes the door behind her. “Oh! Sokka, you scared me! What are you doing outside my room?”

“Oh you know, just passing by.” He tries to keep his tone as nonchalant as possible. Katara crosses her arms and taps her foot. 

“Well? Are you going to move out of my way then? Breakfast won’t cook itself.”   
  
He smiles innocently. “Yeah, yeah, sorry I just had a question to ask you.” 

Her foot tapping grows louder and faster. Sokka reigns in the urge to laugh. It’s almost as easy as irritating Zuko. 

“Alright, alright I’ll get on with it,”-clearing his throat and crossing his arms over his chest he continues passively-”how long have you been sleeping with Zuko?”   
  
The fish-out-of-water look on her face is priceless! How he’s containing his laughter is a feat that surely must have something to do with the spirits. Katara’s mouth hangs open indignantly and her arms fall to her side brusquely. She’s begun to actually sputter and-   
  
“That’s disgusting! And wrong! I don’t even get-why would!-I’ve never had sex with anyone, anywhere. It’s none of your-you have-the nerve”-and she jabs a finger at his chest in nervous disgruntlement-”the audacity! Zuko is my friend, technically. And he is terrible, face-wise,” and here her voice squeaks and shifts an octave up as it usually does when she terribly lies, “And how!-how-do I know, frankly, that you’re not sleeping with him?! Aha!”   
  
At this he quirks his eyebrow up and smirks at her; Katara huffingly continues, ignoring his look of disbelief, “Maybe you are! Maybe-you’re trying to throw me off! Hmmm? Check and mate.” 

Her face is red and she’s completely flustered, her voice cracking and squeaking even higher at the end. Sokka still keeps a straight face-so straight and emotionless that even Koh would be scared-and simply points at the dry muddy footprints with a pattern solely found on Fire Nation boots. 

“Then what’s that?” he points at the mud on the floor and gives her a shit-eating grin. 

“Ugh!” and she opens her door and rushes back into her room before slamming it shut. Here is where Sokka finally loses control and belly laughs. 

And he belly laughs right down the hallway as he hears Katara and now Zuko, groan in unison from inside her room. 

******

  
  
Surprisingly it is Zuko who approaches him after breakfast. 

“Hey Sokka, can we talk?”   
  
Sokka shoots him a non-committal glance. “Sure buddy, whatcha got to say.”   
  
And Zuko, not being one for small talk, just blurts out in annoyance, “You know that Katara and I are dating and well- I don’t know what to say other than .. I don’t know? I’m sorry we didn’t say anything everything was just so new and we weren’t even sure-”

“You’re not sure about my sister?” he questions, a goading grin on his lips. 

“NO! That’s not-Ugh-I’m sure about Katara! I’m so sure about her-” Sokka thinks this admittance is actually cute, considering how passionately Zuko admits and defends himself, since he is usually so deadpan about things- “I just- We weren’t sure how to say we were together ok! Don’t you have to fight me or something?” he adds while eyeing him warily.    
  
Sokka rolls his eyes playfully, “That’s chauvinistic, Zuko. And nah bro, we’re cool, you have my blessing.”    
  
“Really? Uh wow, thanks? Means a lot buddy, I-” 

“Yeah,” he interrupts before Zuko gets all cheesy on him-he can save that for his sister- “besides I don’t think you could take me in a fight.” 

Zuko grumbles something along the lines of “whatever, Sokka,” before walking away. 

******

  
  
Katara shoves his dinner in his hands that evening and looks him straight in the eye before declaring fiercely, “For the record, I lied. He is not terrible face-wise," b efore stomping away and taking a seat next to her new- _ ick _ -boyfriend. 


End file.
